Through the Rude Wind's Wild Lament
by firefly557
Summary: Whilst the Lanteans are preparing for a midwinter festival on the mainland with the Athosians, John and Rodney are called to mount a rescue a small group of stranded Athosians. A Christmas fic based on the lyrics of the carol Good King Wenceslas, Mcshep.


Through the Rude Wind's Wild Lament

**Through the Rude Wind's Wild Lament**

It had been decided that this year the traditional midwinter celebration would happen in conjunction with the Athosian's feast week that occurred over the winter solstice to bring in the New Year. The actual feast was three days long but the preparation required and the time likely to be needed to clear up and recover so, Elizabeth declared it a week off. The feast of Stiifen drew closer and people were decorating the control room so that any on the skeleton crew wouldn't feel too left out. The gate room was to be manned in shifts with most people on the expedition taking a turn at least once for a few hours in case of some catastrophe that needed their attention.

A committee had been formed to decide what aspects of similar Earth customs could be incorporated easily into the Athosian feast. They had decided on teaching the Athosians some Christmas carols and songs as well as forming a choir to sing alongside the Athosian one and learn some Athosian songs and carols for this time of year. Food would also be a mixture of traditional Athosian and Earth meals as well as miscellaneous other food. Expedition chefs had been ferried to the main land a few days before the week off began to help with planning and a couple of the anthropologists and others that could get away with it were over on the mainland to get into the festive spirit. A group of large marquee size tents were put up to house the expedition's population whilst they were staying and to keep the weather off during the feast and small fires were kept burning within them as it had not yet snowed but was bitterly cold. Halling brought forth his special Stiifen wine (served warm) and some of the kitchen staff had produced some egg nog as well as mulled wine and some sort of warm beverage was available. People began to trickle over from Atlantis and set up sleeping spaces in the tent.

Teyla was organising a display of martial arts to end in a traditional fighting tournament that anyone could enter with a prize of being given the honor of being crowned King of Winter and given the head of the table and all the powers of leader over the feast. The final rehearsals were taking place and on the first day of the feast this would be the main entertainment after the lighting of the bonfire that was to be kept lit all the way through the festival. She was also part of both choirs and sorting out any troubles of her people that may come up so all in all she would incredibly busy until the second day.

Ronon and Colonel Sheppard both came over on the first day of the holiday and joined some of the hunting parties in their search for meat for the largest meal which was to start on the afternoon of the second day of feasting. There was much cheering when they returned bearing the carcasses of some of the planets local herbivores and John tried very hard not to look too disappointed that his was smaller than Ronon's, in the spirit of Christmas.

Rodney and Radek had taken it upon themselves to supervise the building of the large bonfire and kept sneaking back to Atlantis with knowing smirks and sly grins leaving everyone in no doubt that something was going on but little inclination to find out because investigation of these things often lead to disaster. Everyone was found a job as there was so much to do and some of the marines had begun putting up Earth decorations alongside the Athosian ones so next to (but not too close to) the bonfire was a large Christmas tree bedecked in all manner of glittering things they had found in Atlantis and sent for from home.

The weather stayed bitterly cold but there was no sign of snow until the day before the beginning of the feast when dark clouds drew in and a smattering of snow fell. The final few hunting parties were returning at the snowfall knowing that little more meat was needed and they was no need to risk venturing out in the snow. Word soon came that there was one party still out and had not been seen since the morning of the previous day. Teyla was concerned but couldn't spare a moment to look for them, but John had heard and came to her offering his and Rodney's assistance.

John found Rodney placing the finishing touches on the bonfire, grinning a little maniacally.

"Hey, Rodney, you about done here?"

"Yes, I have, with the limited help of Radek here," a pause to smile condescendingly at Zelenka who just glared, "built the safest but most spectacular bonfire you could ever imagine." John rolled his eyes but the smile playing about his lips was fond.

"Well then, you can help me to help Teyla."

"By doing what?" said Rodney eyeing John suspiciously.

"Just finding a hunting party that hasn't made it back yet."

"Oh no, that sounds a lot like something that would involve hard physical work, something that I had hoped to avoid this holiday."

"Come on McKay, it'll be fun it's not like they'll be miles away and trapped in a hole." Rodney poked him, hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" squawked John.

"You know why! Whenever anyone says 'Oh, how hard can it be?' it is inevitably much harder than any of them ever anticipated." John looked incredulous but Rodney didn't relent and after a minute of looking at each other John said

"We'll take the jumper, they're the only people on the mainland still wandering around so they'll be easy to find with the sensors and we'll set the jumper down close to their position and just walk to them and bring them home in time for supper."

"Home in time for supper? I hope it won't take that long," Rodney still sounded sarcastic but John could tell that he was warming up to the idea so he said nothing more and just looked at him plaintively.

"Okay fine, I'll come on your stupid rescue mission but first let's find them on the jumper's HUD then we can make sure we have the right gear for this gallant rescue"

John pulled up the HUD and scanned for lifesigns on the mainland. According to the sensors the Athosian hunting party was just 10 kilometres from the camp but quite deep inside a dense forest, they would have to set the jumper down and hike in. John shook his head slightly, Rodney wasn't going to like this.

John had been right, in the short time it had taken to take the jumper as close as possible to the Athosian's position, Rodney had moved through his warm up rant and begun complaining in earnest. John wasn't actually listening because, after all, he could probably have recited the rant word for word considering the amount of time on and offworld he and been subjected to this kind of bitching. Also he had gotten used to the noise in his time on missions with him and it was kind of comforting. Packing some basic rations and a small amount of water into his vest John exited the jumper with Rodney quick on his heels holding a life signs detector to,

"Make sure they don't get lost following a directionally challenged Colonel!"

For the first half hour or so the going was alright, with the afternoon sun streaming though the gaps in the trees on the sprinkling of snow that had fallen this morning but, as the sun slowly set and Rodney slowly wound down, the temperature fell and the walk became more uncomfortable. It was only an hour in when the wind blew stronger and the snow fell anew and the cold began to seep into them despite their many layers

"Sheppard! I can't go any further, it's cold and it's dark and I can't feel my toes any more," Rodney said from behind John sounding more than a little worse for wear.

"Come on McKay it's not far now," John reached for the LSD and was surprised to see that they had made much better progress than he thought and the Athosian lifesigns were only half a kilometre ahead (it must be Christmas the Pegasus galaxy didn't usually let them off so lightly).

"Hey Rodney," John said in a softer tone, "It really isn't far now walk next to me so we can share warmth." Rodney looked up sharply, to see if he was being mocked. Upon seeing the open affection in John's eyes he simply nodded and leaned into John.

They soon reached the Athosians and after giving them the food and water that John had packed they headed back in a huddle against the bitter wind and the snow. The Athosian's were young; none could have been older than 18 and they all looked incredibly disappointed in needing to be rescued. They had eaten all they had caught to stay alive while they were lost and the youngest looked, at the very least, apprehensive about returning home empty handed. John gave him a stern talk about the value of children to their parents to which Rodney added helpfully

"They will just be happy that you're back, they won't even notice the lack of meat."

When the returned night had well and truly fallen as had the second layer of snow lending the Athosian camp with its mishmash of decorations from many different cultures a picturesque feel that wouldn't have looked out of place on a Christmas card. The fires were still burning magnificently so it was impossible to feel cold within the camp bounds as they stepped up to the large main bonfire a great cheer ran around for the returned young braves and there was much back slapping and complimentary drinks for both Sheppard and McKay.

The first day of the feast Ronon inevitably won the fighting contest and was crown King of Winter. John wove together a small crown from a wreath of evergreen leaves and presented it to Ronon with laughter in his eyes. The rest of the day was taken up with present giving – an earth tradition – and games. The bonfire was lit and it was proclaimed to be the best in living memory by the elder Athosians to the pleasure of both Rodney and Radek. As the afternoon wore on the feasting began in earnest with mountains of food in enough varieties to suit all tastes. The Daedalus had brought many cheap Christmas crackers which had been generously distributed and just about everyone was wearing a gaudy paper hat sitting comfortably among friends.

When darkness fell Rodney and Radek disappeared off with their mischievous smiles in place. It turns out that they had spent the week developing a firework show to best all firework show – _ever. _Rodney slipped back just before the finale and grinned at John

"So what do you think?" his excitement palpable.

"I think you're going to have trouble topping that one next year."

Rodney slipped his hand into John's his grin still wide but softer.

"Merry Christmas, John."

"Merry Christmas," John leaned in and kissed Rodney softly, lips just touching conveying a million things he would say if he had the words.

"Merry Christmas."

Later that night Teyla stood watching the two sat close together with their heads tilted together talking animatedly about aspects of earth culture she could not hope to nor did she wish to understand and felt a warmth in her heart. She had long known that the two were firm friends despite their bickering and their differences there was obviously a deep love between them and between most of the Earth expedition members especially those who had been there for that desperate first year, forming a family. She slipped away quietly smiling a small smile to herself.


End file.
